Live Life Pretty Cure
by Nanami Yukari
Summary: Saotome Kokoro lived a normal life, until she went to Clover Tower for a class project and a bunch of crazy things started happening! A strange little creature, a girl crashing throw the window with a monster! And the creature says Kokoro is Heart's daughter! Will Kokoro find out what the heck is going on! (Next generation to Doki Doki Pretty Cure!) Rating will change to M!
1. Chapter 1

**Nanami: Hiiii! Again! My new story! Live Life Pretty Cure! Yay! Doki Doki Pretty Cure's daughters! Ok, so um, Hakika swears in this but most of it will be in Japanese! I'll tell you some Japanese and then get going!  
Hello - Kon'nichiwa  
What - Nani  
Goodbye - Sayonara  
Yes - Hai  
Watashi - I  
Watashi wa - I'm  
Hajidemaste - Nice to meet you  
Really - Uso  
Stupid - Baka  
What the f*ck - Seiko nani  
B*tch - Meinu (It's pronounced mezunu.)  
Dumb asses - Damuroba  
Sh*t - Tawagoto  
I don't give a f*ck - Shiru ka  
Ok so let's get going with the story! Shall we?  
Rikka: Ok, I'm just gonna warn you guys this psycho path, 12 year old writer has ADHD. So, things might get a bit out of hand.  
Nanami: *flips table* RIKKA. SHIRU MON KA. (F*ck it.)  
Rikka: Pick the table up.  
Nanami: get out of here and go make out with Ira or something!  
Rikka: *blushes* w-w-what?!  
Nanami: Yush! Victory!**

**~Kokoro's POV~**  
Kon'nichiwa! Watashi wa, Saotome Kokoro! I'm a second year at Oogai First Middle School! I have a little sister named Usagi! But we call her Bunny! I live with my parents, Saotome Mana and Jun! Oh, and the girl next to me is Fikriora Hira! She is my best friend! She has a younger brother named Ikari. But he is home schooled.  
"Hira, I can't wait to go to Clover Tower for our class project together!" I exclaimed.  
"I know. I'll be a little late though because I have some business to take care of." She said with a bit of a angry tone.  
"What is it?" I asked a bit concerned considering she doesn't usually talk with that tone.  
"Nothing! Nothing!" She said.  
"Ok." I said. Then we came to the point where we walk separate ways.  
"See you soon?" I asked.  
"Yup! See you soon!" She said before running off. I waved to her then ran to Clover Tower.  
"I can't wait to see the view!" I said to myself. Then out of the elevator came a huge crowd.  
"What's with all the commotion?" I asked myself.  
To my surprise a voice answered, "The famous Kenzaki Hakika is over there." I turned to see it belonged to a man with yellow eyes and vibrant yellow hair. He seemed to be running a little shop.  
"Who are you?" I asked kindly.  
"Watashi wa Okada Joe. And who are you m'lady?" He asked kindly.  
"Watashi wa, Saotome Kokoro!" I replied adding a smile.  
Then he picked up a small object and said, "If that is so then this is for you." He said handing it to me. I took it and examined it.  
"What is… it…?" I asked but he seemed to disappear. I put it in my pocket. I went to walk to the elevator but bumped into a lady.  
"Oh! Gomenasai! By any chance, have you seen a girl with navy blue hair and two braids?" I asked. Maybe she's seen Hira. She should be here now.  
"No, I haven't." She replied.  
"Oh, well thank you anyways!" I said before walking over to the elevator and I made my way up to the top.  
"Wow! The view is amazing!" I exclaimed my voice echoing a bit through the empty floor.  
I walked around looking at the city below me.  
"Excuse me~shuka!" I heard a voice asked. I looked around. Then I looked down at my feet to see a little creature.  
"What is it?" I asked kneeling down. I wanna try to help it instead of running away. After all, I'm Oogai First Middle School's president!  
"Have you seen Shinnyi~shuka?" It asked.  
"Who?" I asked.  
"Never mind~shuka." It said lowering it's cute little ears.  
"By the way, watashi wa, Saotome Kokoro! Hajidemaste!" I said.  
"Watashi wa, Shukaku~shuka! You're partner!" It said. My what? Then suddenly a monster and a girl came crashing threw the window.  
"Are you ok?!" I asked running over the girl.  
"Smile! This is Heart's daughter~shuka!" Shukaku said flying over.  
"There is no way she can be a Cure. She can't be Heart's daughter." The girl said harshly.  
"Um… who is Heart?" I asked confused.  
"Kokoro! Transform!" Shukaku said turning into a object that resembled a cell phone.  
"Huh? How?!" I asked.  
"With the Lovead~shuka!" Shukaku said. Does she mean the object from before?  
"This thing?" I asked pulling it out of my pocket.  
"Hai!" Shukaku said. Then suddenly I knew what to do. I put the Lovead in place.  
"Pretty Cure Love Link! L-O-V-E!" I shouted has I spelled out Love on the thing. Then I began to glow.  
My hair grew longer, and went up into two curled buns and had ponytail attached to them. And a outfit appeared on me. My eyes turned light green and my hair was a strawberry blonde.  
Then I posed and said, "Warm feeling of the heart! Cure Love!"  
Then I looked at myself in amazement. "Eh?!" I shouted.  
"Let's help Smile~shuka!" Shukaku said.  
"Ok!" I said and I tried to hit the monster and kick it but it dodged me each time. Then it grabbed Smile around the waist and me by my arm.  
Then some strange lady with bright olive eyes and turquoise hair with bat wings behind her ears appeared.  
"Malum!" Smile shouted with a angry tone.  
"Oh, Smile. You are such a foolish girl. First you lose your mother. Then the Queen. And then the Princess. And now, you're gonna lose your little partner. You have really failed at protecting them." Malum said evilly.  
"Shut your damn mouth!" Smile shouted. She got free and the monster dropped me.  
"And we are not partners." Smile said harshly. Then Smile defeated the monster. And Malum cursed under her breath and left.  
"Um… how do I get back to normal?" I asked awkwardly.  
Then a cat like creature flew over to me and said, "Tell Heart I said to come get us."  
"Daybi." Smile says and I watched has Daybi flew over to her. Then I watched Smile jump out the window and disappear and I went back to normal and so did everything else.  
"What was that?" I asked.  
"I'll explain it when we get to your house~shuka." Shukaku said.  
"Ok." I said and I left the tower completely forgetting about Hira.

"Mom! I'm home!" I shouted walking inside my house.  
"Welcome home!" Mom said hugging me tightly. "How was it?" She asked.  
"Well… uh… fun." I said. Well, I meet a strange creature, a strange super strong girl, a villain, and a monster. If that's considered fun.  
"That's great! Hira called and said she couldn't make it." Mom said.  
"Ok! I'm gonna go… uh… do something." I said before running off to my room and locking the door so Bunny wouldn't barge in.  
"What was all that back there?" I asked Shukaku.  
"That monster was a Jikochū~shuka. A monster made from people's hearts when they have selfish thoughts~shuka." Shukaku replied.  
"And what about that whole transforming thing? And that girl?" I askedc  
"That was Pretty Cure~shuka! Pretty Cures are the legendary warriors that protect many different worlds from the darkness~shuka." Shukaku replied. "And the girl back there was Cure Smile~shuka." She added.  
"And what about you? Where'd you come from?" I asked.  
"The Trump Kingdom!" Shukaku replied happily.  
"Trump Kingdom?" I asked.  
"Hai! The Trump Kingdom! It is ruled by Queen Marie-Ange, King Jonathan Klondike, and their daughter, Princess Aiko-Ece~shuka! Cure Smile is the Princess protecter and servant~shuka! Cure Smile's mother is Cure Sword, she is the Queen's servant and protecter~shuka. But…" Shukaku said trailing off has her face saddened.  
"What?" I asked concerned.  
"The Queen, Princess, and Sword have been captured~shuka. Smile and the King were the only ones to escape when the Kingdom was under attack~shuka. This is the second time the Selfish King has risen~shuka." Shukaku explained.  
"Second?" I asked.  
"Hai. The Pretty Cure's before you all, Cure Heart, Cure Diamond, Cure Rosetta, Cure Sword, and Cure Ace had defeated the Selfish King before~shuka." Shukaku explained.  
"Oh!" Kokoro said. Then suddenly a flurry of cards appeared.  
"Ne! Bunny you're gonna have to pick those up!" I shouted at my little sister. Bunny is a magician.  
"No need." She said snapping her fingers and the cards all flew into a nice near pile on the palm of her hand. "It's your turn to clean out Sharu's cage." Bunny said.  
"Ok." I said shrugging. Sharu is our pet bunny. She's very cute, but… you're gonna have to breath through a paper bag when you go to clean her cage.  
"And Nee-chan." She said before leaving.  
"Nani?" I asked. She pulled out 5 cards.  
"Take a pick." She said holding them all out. I pulled out one.  
"A spade." I said.  
"Hai. Now pick again." She said. I pulled out a 2 of hearts this time.  
"Pick one more time." She said. I pulled out a 3 of diamonds.  
"You already have the smiling spade. And you are the loving heart. The intelligent diamond is next." Bunny said before collecting her cards and disappearing.  
"How does your sister know all that about Pretty Cure~shuka?" Shukaku asked. Then Bunny appeared again.  
"Maybe I hear things sometimes…" Bunny said trailing off and disappearing again.  
"That was about Pretty Cure?" I asked.  
"Hai! The intelligent diamond is next~shuka!" Shukaku said.  
"Ok! Let's do our best to find her! But first I have to clean out Sharu's cage." I said shrugging.

**-  
Nanami: ok! So you like?! Good! See ya later in the next chapter:  
Hira's Shocking Secret!**


	2. Hira's Shocking Secret!

**Nanami: Hira's shocking secret! Wonder what it is… mwhahaha!**

**Rikka: (-_-;) Just get on with the story.**

**Nanami: ok! But just wanted to say Rikka, you and-**

**Rikka: *covers Nanami's mouth* heh-heh! Just get on with the story~!**

**~Normal POV~**

Kokoro meet up with Hira has they do every morning.

"I'm so glad it's the weekend!" Hira said.

"I know! I'm so tired!" Kokoro agreed. Then Kokoro noticed a bandage around Hira's arm that had some red blood on it.

"Oh my goss! What happened to your arm?!" Kokoro asked examining it.

"Oh, well the reason I couldn't make it the other day was because the business I had to take care of was with my brother and we got into a bit of a fight." Hira replied.

"A bit of a fight?! You got hurt!" Kokoro said very concerned.

"We do this all the time! It's no big deal!" Hira said.

"ALL THE TIME?!" Kokoro shouted now freaking out.

"Look, just forget about it. It doesn't matter." Hira said getting uncomfortable with the subject. Kokoro let out a sigh, and put a smile back on her face.

"Ok." Kokoro said. Then there was a loud crash.

"What was that?!" Kokoro exclaimed.

"I don't know! But I'm gonna go see!" Hira said running off. Kokoro followed behind her.

"Jikochu!" A monster cried out.

"Kokoro!" Shukaku said coming out.

"Right!" Kokoro said. She inserted the Lovead.

"Pretty Cure Love Link! L-O-V-E!" She said spelling it out.

Then she transformed and Hira watched in amazement.

"Warm feeling of the heart! Cure Love!"

**~Hira's POV~**

"Warm feeling of the heart! Cure Love!" Kokoro is a Pretty Cure?! Well, that does make sense since she is Cure Heart's daughter. But I don't think she know's her mom used to be a Cure yet. My mom, Fikriora Rikka told me and my brother everything after asking so many times.

"Love!" I shouted. She turned to me.

"Do your best!" I shouted. She shook her head and attacked.

"Now I've got you where I want you!" Love said.

"Spread The Love! My Loving Heart!" Love said sending millions of tiny little hearts at the Jikochu.

"Love Love Love!" It said before turning back into a heart and going back to it's owner. Then suddenly someone grabbed me.

"Malum! Let go of her!" Love shouted.

"You clueless little Cure! Don't you know that your little friend here is one of us?" Malum asked Love.

"Nani? No! Stop talking nonsense! Let her go!" Love shouted.

"Why don't you join us?" Malum said to me.

"My father said that I should never join you. And I won't." I said.

"Why are you listening to him? He's just a stupid little brat." Malum said.

"I said I won't join you and I never will!" I shouted at her. A dagger appeared in my hand and I stabbed her arm. She left go of me.

"Fine. But we'll be back." She said. Love turned back to normal. I began to walk back towards home.

"Matte! Are you the intelligent diamond~shuka!?" A little creature asked. I stopped walking and turned around.

"Not yet." I replied.

"What do you mean? And what was that about? Have you been hiding something?" Kokoro asked.

"Just sit down and I'll explain." I said sitting down on a bench. Kokoro did has she was told.

"I'm a Selfish." I said.

"But, that can't be~shuka!" Shukaku said.

"Yeah! You can't be like them!" Kokoro said.

"I'm only half Selfish." I explained.

"But… how are you a Selfish?" Kokoro asked.

"Because, my father is a Selfish and my mother used to be a Pretty Cure." I explained.

"Nani? How come you never told me?" Kokoro asked.

"Because I wasn't suppose to." I replied.

"Why?" Kokoro asked.

"My mom said she didn't want your mom to remember the others. She said it would be painful to remember knowing they could never see them again." I explained.

"What about Ikari? Is he a Selfish too?" Kokoro asked.

"Hai. However he is almost full Selfish so he can't make his wings disappear. That's why he is home schooled." I said.

"Oh! Everything makes a lot more sense now!" Kokoro exclaimed. "But, why would your mom not want my mom to remember?" Kokoro asked.

"Because your mom was a Cure. She was Cure Heart, and my mom was Cure Diamond." I explained.

"Oh!" Kokoro said.

"I thought I made that clear before~shuka." Shukaku said quietly.

"Heh-heh. I guess I wasn't really catching on." Kokoro said putting a hand behind he head.

"Oi! Hira-chan!" I heard someone shouted I turned around to see my baka brother. He may look cute, be he is just annoying little twit! He has light blue hair with a ahoge in the top of his head, and pale yellow eyes. He has bat like wings behind his ears too.

"What the heck are you doing out here?! What if someone sees your bat wings baka!" I said smacking him on the head.

"Itie!" He said. "Urgh! Anyways, mom just wanted to know if you guys are ok. We heard a loud bang and then mom and dad started whispering and then mom was acting all weird." Ikari explained.

"What do you mean?" I asked knowing mom doesn't ever act weird and I begun to worry.

"Well, when she and dad were done whispering she ran upstairs as fast as she could and came back with this thing and said to go make sure you guys were ok and to give this to you." Ikari said holding out a bag to me. I took it and carefully examined his face to make sure this wasn't some kindove trick. He had a serious face on. I opened the bag slowly and pulled out a little light blue Lovead and a phone like object which I assume is the Lovely Commune. Then the Lovely Commune turned into the cutest little creature ever! It resembled a wolf in a way.

"Hajidemaste~sheru!" The creature said.

"Hi." I said like this was a everyday thing.

"What the hell is that?" Ikari asked causally and pointed at the creature.

"I'm Sakequel! A fairy of the Trump Kingdom~sheru!" Sakequel said.

"I'm surprised your so calm about this!" Kokoro said to me.

"Well, I'm pretty used to surprises by now and- don't even think about it Ikari." I said putting a hand up has he was about to attack me.

"Fine." He said backing down.

Ne, ne, how come you don't have those bat wings, Hira?" Kokoro asked me and poked Ikari's bat wings.

"Hey!" Ikari shouted at Kokoro and his bat wings twitched.

"Like I said before, I'm only half Selfish so I can make mine appear when I'm in Selfish mode." I explained.

"I can see?" Kokoro asked.

"Sure. Ikari slap me has hard has you came and don't hold back this time!" I said getting ready to be slapped hard in the face. He extended his arm and slapped me on the cheek. Now there is a red hand mark on my cheek. I hung my head low and put my hand on the hand print. My bat wings appeared. And my eyes begun to glow.

"YOU LITTLE DAMN JERK! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I shouted making a dagger appear in my hand and lunging at him.

"Hey hey! You asked for it!" He said dodging me.

"AND YOU LISTENED TO ME?! YOU ARE SUCH A IDIOT!" I shouted lunging at him again, this time scrapping him arm slightly.

"YOU CAN NOT RUN FROM ME!" I shouted lunging at him again and cutting his arm.

"Ok! Ok! Hira you can stop!" Kokoro said running over. I snapped out of my Selfish mode and my bat wings disappeared and my eyes stopped glowing.

"Opps." I said. Ikari pulled out some gauze and dabbed at it. Then he pulled out a bandage and wrapped it around the cut. Hey, even Selfishs do that stuff sometimes. It's become a habit of my brother and me to always bring this kindove stuff with us every where and always treat cuts and stuff like this.

"Who knew Pretty Cures could get so violent~shuka." Shukaku said watching the whole thing go down with Sakequel.

"I guess they can~sheru." Sakequel said.

"Well, I better go home. You are gonna be in so much trouble!" Ikari said glaring at me.

"You little jerk." I said. We watched him run off.

"So. Uh, wanna go get something to eat at my place and tell my mom what's happening?" Kokoro asked putting a hand behind her head.

"No. We should wait a bit more. Till the time is right." I said.

"…to eat?" Kokoro asked and I face palmed myself.

"No, to tell her Pretty Cure is back!" I said.

"Oh!" Kokoro exclaimed. I face palmed myself again.

"Yes." I said. "Well, I should get going." I said slinging my bag over my shoulder and turning to leave.

"Eh? Ok. She you tomorrow? How about 11?" Kokoro asked.

"Ok. See you tomorrow." I said.

"Wait, I forgot to tell you!" Kokoro said walking in front of me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"There was another Cure!" Kokoro exclaimed.

"Yeah, Cure Smile~shuka!" Shukaku added.

"Well, we can look for her tomorrow." I said and continued down the rode home.

**~Ikari's POV~**

-the next morning-

"I'm going out!" I shouted putting on my hat to hide my bat wings.

"You have your hat?" Mom asked from the kitchen.

"Yup!"

"Don't get into any trouble!" I heard dad shouted from the living room.

"I won't." I mumbled. I left the big house and walked down the sidewalk. I can across a tree. Hm. It seems familiar. Ah! I know! This is the tree where mom and dad feel in love at.

"Hey. What the hell are you standing there for?" A voice asked from the tree. I looked up to see a girl with purple hair and violet eyes. She wore big glasses and a hat. She had shorts on and she had a coat over her white button up shirt. She just sat there and wait for me to answer, but, embarrassed to admit this, got lost in her cuteness.

"Are you just gonna stand there?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, uh, sorry." I said putting a hand behind my head and smiling awkwardly. "Watashi wa, Fikriora Ikari." I said slightly blushing.

"Hakika. Kenzaki Hakika." Hakika replied. Wow, she's so cute.

"Wait, are you thee Kenzaki Hakika?" I asked realizing this.

"Yeah. What's it to you damu shiri?" (Dumb ass) She asked.

"Oh, uh, I-I was just wondering." I replied hesitating. I looked away from her awkwardly and noticed she was staring at me out of the corner off my eye. I looked back at her and she blushed and looked away and pretended like she wasn't staring. I gave her a weak smile with a blush. She just crossed her arms and looked away blushing.

"So-" I was about to start a conversation when I heard a loud crash. Hakika got down from the tree and we both ran over to see what the commotion was.

"Hira?! Kokoro?!" I exclaimed seeing my sister and Kokoro in some strange outfits with a monster. What the hell is going on?! Is this what mom and dad were telling us about?!

**~Normal POV~ **

-earlier that day when Hira left the house-

"Mom! Dad! I'm going to meet up with Kokoro!" Hira shouted before leaving and ran down the side walk.

"Kokoro! Shukaku!" Hira shouted.

"Hira! Sakequel!" Kokoro shouted running over. Then suddenly Shukaku and Sakequel's fur stood up and they shouted,

"They're here!" Sakequel said.

"Aw. I was gonna sneak up on you two. Oh well." Malum said appearing. The a Jikochu appeared.

"Jikochu!" It said.

"Kokoro! Hira!" Shukaku and Sakequel said.

"Pretty Cure Lovely Link! L-O-V-E!" The two said and transformed.

"Warm feeling of the heart! Cure Love!"

"Intelligent shining diamond! Cure Intelligence!"

"Wow Intelligence! You look so pretty!" Love said.

"Now's not the time Love!" Intelligence said.

"Hira?! Kokoro?!" They heard someone shout. Love and Intelligence turned around to see Ikari and a girl.

"Ikari! Stay outta the way!" Intelligence shouted kicking the Jikochu into a wall.

"Ne, you look familiar." Love said to Hakika. Hakika gave her a harsh look.

"Er, maybe not." Love said putting a hand behind her head assuming she offended her.

"Love! I'm gonna attack!" Intelligence shouted.

"Do your best!" Love shouted giving her a thumbs up.

"Shine! Bright Intelligence!" With that the Jikochu was destroyed. Then Love and Intelligence de-transformed.

"I can explain-" Hira said but got cut off by Hakika.

"No need to." Hakika said. Then it turned silent. "I have a meeting to get to. See you around." Hakika said rudely and left.

"Huh?" Hira said blinking blankly.

**Nanami: Ok! So I'm surprised how many reviews and followers and favorites this got in one day! Thanks so much! The next chapter will be coming out in a minute cause I typed it up a while ago! AND RIKKA MARRIED IRA! WHOOP WHOOP! **

**Rikka: *blushes* s-shut u-up! **

**Nanami: I though I told you guys to go make out or soemthing!**

**Rikka:（≧****.≦）****well we didn't!**

**Nanami: really? Not even a kiss? Really? **

**Rikka: *blushes***

**Nanami: so you guys did kiss! **

**Rikka! Shut up! Don't you have to tell them the title of the next chapter or something!?**

**Nanami: oh yeah! The next chapter is…**

**'Understanding Love' it's about when Ira and Rikka got married! I'm leaving out the rated M parts! Don't wanna disturb you guys. And it'll help you guys get a better understanding of Hira and Ikari's past a bit too.**


	3. Understanding Love

**Nanami: Ok so let's get right to it! Yay!**

**~Rikka's POV~**

**-14 years ago-**

It's been years since we started dating. Yet, it feels like just yesterday I would stay behind after the battle and he would secretly stay as well and we would talk and share a few kisses. We would sleep under the tree. I would rest my head on his shoulder and he would have his arm around my waist. It feels like we went from a single kiss every now and then, to a uncountable amount every now and then. However today… I finally woke up and realized how long it's been since that. How much we've aged since then. How much more closer we are to being adults then we thought. It's funny how quick it all went by. But, yet it wasn't quick at all in a way. I woke up… when something I didn't even think about once happened. It is something so obvious. Something parents are a bit afraid to see happen. When they see their children all grown up. It's something all kids and teens know is probably going to happen someday. When he woke me up… I didn't even think once about what I would say if it actually happen. I didn't even think about it happening at all really. We went from 14 year olds… to 24 year olds.

We sat under the tree. It was what we usually did. It must seem strange for us to still be doing this. We talked about the usual. Life. I want to be a doctor but… I dunno. He's tried to help me… but something is still holding me back from my decision. I felt like there is something I need to do first. I didn't know what though. We stayed under the tree till it the sky had turned purple. Then he began to change the subject.  
"Remember when we were younger. Did you ever think we'd still be the same?" He asked.  
"I never really though of it." I replied.  
"Have you ever though what our future be like together?" He asked.  
"Well… not really…" I said trailing off. Wait. What does he mean our future together? I watched him pull a small object out of his pocket.  
"Rikka Hishikawa…" he open the box reviling a diamond ring. "Will you marry me?" He asked. I am speechless. I just don't know what to say.  
"Y-yes." I was finally able to say. I hugged him and we kissed. He put the ring on my finger and we kissed a bit more. What am I gonna say to my parents? I live on my own right now, but what am I going to tell them? What's gonna happen when they meets Ira? I'll think of something tonight.  
"I better get going." I said.  
"Ok. So we'll plan somethings tomorrow?" He asked.  
"Um… first I need to tell my family. Then we can plan somethings." I replied.  
"Ok. See you tomorrow." He said giving me a kiss.  
"See you tomorrow." I said hugging him. Then I walked home to my apartment. I laid down on my bed and looked at the ring. I can't believe this is really happening. I'm going to get married to Ira. And then, we'll be together forever. What if we have kids?! Ok, Rikka, you don't need to think about this now. I might has well get some sleep.

In the morning I woke up and got dressed and made myself breakfast. I got ready for Mana to randomly drop in like she usually does on weekends. Then, has usual the door burst open and there standing there was Mana Saotome. Oh! Did I mention Mana and Jun got married not to long ago? Well, now you know.  
"Ohayo Rikka-chan!" Mana said as perky as usual.  
"Ohayo Mana. Notice anything different?" I asked. She took a close look at me.  
"Uh… you cut your hair?" She asked unsure.  
"Nope!" I replied. She looked at my face closely.  
"Give me a hint!" She said not noticing anything.  
"Ok. Um… it has to do with jewelry." I said. She looked at my ears. Then my neck. Then she picked up my wrist and saw no bracelet. Then she looked at my fingers.  
"No way! Congratulations!" She said hugging me and jumping up and down. "Have you told anyone yet?" She asked.  
"Nope! You're the first to know!" I replied.  
"Really?! Lemme guess, it's Ira?" She asked.  
"Yup!" I replied.  
"We have to go tell your family!" She said.  
"I was just about to go actually! But… you have to come with me. They didn't even know I've been in a relationship for 10 years!" I said.  
"Ok! I'll help!" She said determined.

"Mom, dad. I'm engaged!" I said. Their mouth dropped and their eyes widened.  
"But how?! You don't even have a boyfriend!" Mom exclaimed.  
"Well… maybe there's something I've been keeping quiet for about 10 years…" I said quietly trailing off.  
I'm so happy for you honey!" Mom said with a few tears. "But, why was it a secret? You could have told us." Mom added.  
"Well… maybe he isn't exactly… um… human-ish." I replied just confusing them.  
"That isn't possible for someone not to be human. There is no such thing has immortals or monsters." Mom said.  
"Well, he isn't exactly a monster or immortal." I said.  
"Then what do you mean?" Dad asked.  
"He is um… how would you put it?" Rikka said.  
"Part of the Selfish Trio? Villain? Well, former villain." Mana said.  
"Huh?" Mom and dad asked even more confused.  
I explained everything and I think they understood. They were very shocked, but happy for me.  
Then we left.  
"Ne, do you think I can help you plan the wedding?" Mana asked.  
"Of course!" I said.  
"Yay!" Mana exclaimed.  
"Ne… do you think Alice can come? And Aguri? And I want to try to get Makoto to come if it's possible!" I said.  
"I'll do my best!" Mana said with her usual happy go lucky attitude.

We planned the wedding! Mana was successful getting Aguri and Alice to go. But there was no reply from Makoto. And Alice is helping me with the dress. She offered to pay too. She won't let me turn it down. So now I'm trying on dresses!  
"This is perfect! Rikka! You have to try it on!" Mana said pulling out a dress.  
"Ok." I said and with that they shoved me into the dressing room. I took off my clothes and put on the dress. I stepped out.  
"Wow! You almost look like you're wearing your Cure outfit!" Mana said.  
"Yes, but longer and more fancy." Alice added.  
"We're getting it!" Mana said.  
So we bought the dress! We made invitations too! The wedding is in a month! I'm so excited!

Over the course of that month we seat up! We were having the wedding at the beach! I remember the beach was always where we would all go to think. But, before we knew it… the wedding was here!  
"I really wish Makoto was here." I said.  
"Yeah. I know she would've loved to come." Mana said sadly.  
"I heard my name." A familiarish said. We turned around to see Makoto.  
"Makoto!" I said hugging her. She looks so much older. Her hair has defiantly gotten longer. It resembles her Cure hair a bit now. Well, the part of her hair that was down anyways.  
"Min'nasan. You only have 20 minutes left." Aguri said walking over  
"Nani?!" We shouted. Then we rushed. They made my hair resemble my Cure hair. And they put light blue eye shadow on my eye lids. And they put red lip stick on my lips.  
Then it was time. I can't even describe it all but the whole time my heart was beating wildly. It all went by so quick! The after party thing just ended.  
"Well, I need to get back to the Trump Kingdom." Makoto said.  
"But Makopi, you just got here. Can't you stay a bit longer?" Mana asked.  
"I wish I could. But the Kingdom needs protecting." Makoto said sadly.  
"Ne, Makoto." I said.  
"Huh?" She asked. I gestured for her to lean in so I could whisper something to her.  
"Is there anyone you have your heart set upon?" I whispered. Makoto blushed a bright red.  
"N-no! No no no no!" She said turning the other way blushing.  
"Really? I thought there would at least be someone." I said a little disappointed.  
"Ne, Daybi." I whispered.  
"Nani~daybi?" She asked flying over.  
"Don't let Makoto end up alone for life. Promise me that?" I asked.  
"Hai~daybi." She said. What? I'm just looking out for Makoto.  
Then once we said our final goodbyes to Makoto and she left.

**-The Next Morning-**

"Ohayo." Ira said entering the kitchen dressed.  
"Ohayo." I said putting the food on the plate. So, this is our new life together forever. Forever with the one I love. And I know what was missing. Him. I needed him in my life forever to get the courage to be a doctor.

**-a month later-**  
"Ira… do you think I'm getting sick? I keep throwing up." I said. This week I keep throwing up. My cloths feel a bit tight. Maybe it's just PMS? I hope.  
"You look a bit chubby too." He said.  
"Ge, thanks." I said. Chubby?! I do not look- oh actually I do. "What do you think is happening to me?" I asked getting a bit concerned.  
"Do you think…?" He asked with a bit of a shocked face.  
"No! No! I-I can't! Why would- No! No!" I said being to freak out.  
"Let's just check to make sure." He said. I calmed down a bit.  
"Ok." I said. Thanks to Mana. I have pregnancy tests. She said I might need them. Ok so maybe she was right.

"Ira." I said walked out of the bathroom. "I-I… I'm pregnant."' I said.  
"Rikka. Why are you crying?" He asked whipping my tears.  
"Because I'm not ready for this! I don't know how to be a parent!" I shouted.  
"Rikka, calm down. It'll be ok. We'll get through this together." He said hugging me and kissing my head.

There was a knock on the door. It must be Mana. Oh! I have to tell her the news! I ran over to open the door.  
"Rikka, be careful." Ira said. Right. I opened the door. And there was Mana!  
"Mana Mana Mana Mana! Guess what?!" I asked. She was pretty shocked by the way I was acting.  
"Nani?" She asked walking inside.  
"Well… I'm pregnant!" I said holding her hands.  
"Oh my goss!" Mana said surprised hugging me.  
"So do you have any names? Boy or a girl? Or is it to soon?" Mana asked. I can't tell who's more excited. Me or Mana.  
"I just found out a bit ago." I said.  
"Oh." Mana said putting a hand behind her head.  
"Mana. You better get going girl!" I said.  
"What do you mean?" Mana asked confused.  
"Don't we want our kids to be the same age so they can be best friends like we were?" I said.  
"Oh! Right!" Mana said. "I'm going right now! Woah!" Mana said and Ira was walking by when she said that so he was trying to figure out what she meant.  
"Alright, you better get a move on then! Don't waste your precious time!" I said. I think it's the mood swings starting to kick in!  
"Yeah! Here I come! Prepare for Mana!" Mana said pointing to the sky.  
"Go get em!" I said patting her on the back. And with that Mana ran out the door.  
"Uh… what were you two yelling about?" Ira asked very confused.  
"I just said that Mana should have kid too so then they can be the same age and be best friends like we were." I replied.  
"You just want some to share the pain with don't you?" He asked.  
"Yup." I said sitting walking over to the book case. I pulled out a baby name book. I know I want the meaning to be something special. I looked at the page. I found the perfect name for a girl! If it's a girl it will be named Hira. Hira means diamond. And also Hira, Ira. It's perfect! Let's see and if it's a boy… I'll have his name relate to Ira's. Let's see… Ira's name is the Latin word for Wrath. So… no, no, no. How about I do a Japanese word. How about… Ikari. Perfect!

**-about a month later-**  
"I'm back!" I said has I entered the house. I just went in for a ultra sound. I found out the gender!  
"Welcome home." He said kissing me.  
"I found out the gender." I said.  
"Really?" He asked.  
"Yup!… It's a girl!" I said.  
"That's great! Do you have any names yet?" He asked.  
"Hai. I picked out Hira for the girl's name. It means Diamond." I said smiling.  
"I like it." He said smiling in agreement. Then suddenly there was a banging on the door.  
"Mana." We both said. I opened the door and Mana came in.  
"Guess what?!" She asked.  
"Your pregnant too?" I asked.  
"Hai!" She said.

So then over the next months Mana and I complained together. But then one morning in November…  
"Ira! Ira! Ira!" I shouted.  
"Nani?!" He asked running over.  
"The baby!" I shouted. We had to deliver the baby at home for two reasons. One being that we were afraid she would be born a Selfish and two being we won't be able to make it to the hospital.

"Ohayo Rikka-"  
"Shh!" I hushed Mana. She walked over to see I was holding the baby in my hands. She had navy blue hair like me and icy blue eyes.  
"What's her name?" Mana asked.  
"Hira." I replied.  
"Did you pick out a name yet? I forgot to ask." I said.  
"Hai. My daughter will be named Kokoro. For Heart." Mana replied.  
"So Hira for Diamond and Kokoro for Heart." I said. "Oh, and I'm planning to have a boy too. I was a only child. And it was lonely always being alone so I want her to have a younger brother." I said.  
"That's a nice idea." Mana said.

Then a few years went by. The kids were all 5. Hira had a brother less than a year younger. He was born a almost full Selfish. His name is Ikari. And Mana now has a 3 year old daughter has well named Usagi. But Usagi says to call her Bunny.  
"Hey! Ikari! Stop it!" I heard Hira shout from upstairs. I ran upstairs to find Hira in her Selfish form getting attacked by her brother.  
"Eh-hem!" I said.  
"Mom!" They said and Hira's little bat like wings disappeared and the two froze. They stood up and hung their heads in shame.  
"You two." I said.  
I walked back down stairs and sat down next to Ira.  
"They fighting? Again." He asked.  
"Yup." I replied. He gave me a kiss.  
"Maybe they'll stop fighting when they're older." He said. I hope so.

But… Ira was wrong. When they got older all the did was fight. They couldn't be in the same room for 5 minutes with out fighting. But one day I snapped.  
They were bickering and I just couldn't take it for 5 more seconds.  
"WILL YOU TWO CUT IT OUT?!" I shouted. Hira quickly stopped tormenting her brother and turned around.  
"G-gomenasai!" She said bowing. Ikari had his back turned and arms crossed.  
"Ikari. Apologize." I said strictly.  
"What? For calling her her stupid bangs emo?" He said cruelly.  
"Urgh! My bangs are not emo you baka!" Hira said tackling him again.  
"CUT IT OUT!" I shouted. The two stopped. "I have had enough of your stupid fighting! This has been going on ever since you were little! I can't take it anymore! Stop fighting!" I said pretty pissed off. The two lowered their heads in disappointment. "You two are 14 so start acting like it!" I said before leaving. The two have changed a lot. Ikari's hair has gotten darker and his golden olive eyes have gotten a bit pale. Now Ikari has light blue hair instead of a bright icy blue. Hira's bangs now cover one eye and she has her hair in two braids on one side. Her hair has gotten a bit darker. And her eyes have gotten even more brighter. Mana's daughter Kokoro has long curly magenta hair like Mana that is in two low pony tails. Her bangs are almost like a mix of Mana's and Jun's. Kokoro also has peach pink eyes. Bunny has violet pink hair and green eyes. We haven't seen Alice since my wedding though. Same with Aguri and Makoto.  
You know, I remember when Hira and Ikari asked how I meet Ira. Knowing I couldn't tell them much I would just let out a fake laugh and change the subject. They seem to be getting a bit curious about Ira. They always ask him why the are Selfishs. He always changes the subject though. They ask almost everyday.  
"Mom, why are we Selfishs?" Hira asked.  
"Because your dad is." I replied.  
"Why is dad a Selfish?" Ikari asked.  
"Because he is." I replied.  
"That doesn't answer the question." Hira said.  
"He just is." I said.  
"That still doesn't answer our question!" Ikari said with his volume increasing.  
"Ask your dad." I said.  
"Fine." Hira said and the two stomped off. I watched them walk over to Ira.  
"Dad. Why are you a Selfish?" Hira asked pretty annoyed.  
"Uh… have you two-"  
"No changing the subject this time!" Ikari said. Ira looked at me. I guess there is no getting out of it… I'm not telling them the full story though. They'd be weirded out. I let out a sigh and walked over.  
"Well, the truth is… your dad used to be part of the Selfish Trio." I said has I sat down next to Ira on the couch.  
"Selfish what?" The two asked confused.  
"It was a group of villains." I said.  
"Dad's a villain?!" The two exclaimed.  
"I said WAS." I said.  
"So dad's not a villain anymore?" Hira asked.  
"Hai." I replied.  
"Then how'd a human and a Selfish meet?" Ikari asked.  
"We just did." I said.  
"But-"  
"We just did." Ira said.  
"Come on! What are you hiding from us?!" Hira asked loudly.  
"N-nothing!" I shouted.  
"Mom! Please tell us! We just want to know how and why!" Hira shouted. I looked at Ira. He shook his head.  
"Should I start from the beginning?" I asked.  
"Hai." Ira replied.

-after Rikka explains everything-

"So this whole time you've been keeping that from us?" Hira asked.  
"Hai. But do not tell anyone." I said. "Have you told anyone about being a Selfish yet you two?" I asked.  
"No." Hira said.  
"No one." Ikari said.  
"Ok. Don't tell anyone." I said strictly.  
"But what about Kokoro?" Hira asked.  
"No. I don't think Mana wants her to know. Yet. I think it would be to painful for Mana to remember. I know it is for me." I said. It's painful. To remember Makoto. Aguri. Alice. Pretty Cure.

But, now I know telling them was the best thing. Or else they won't be prepared to fight what has come. The darkness.

**Nanami: Aww! The feels!**

**Rikka: -/-**

**Nanami: Ok, so I'm on a strict schedule! For my fanfics that is!**

**Nya! Pretty Cure**

**Tanki! Pretty Cure 5**

**Truly Happy! Pretty Cure**

**Heart Full Pretty Cure**

**Heart Flower Pretty Cure**

**Live Life Pretty Cure**


	4. A New Cure Is Born! Cure Protect!

**Nanami: Ok, so my 6th iPad chord broke! So I have like... 20% left on that so ****I still have my iPod, but I'm not very used to using it since it's so different from the iPad! So forgive my typos! Let's get to the story!**

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

"I can't hide anything from my mom Hira!" Kokoro complain as the girls walked home from school.

"Kokoro! Don't tell her!" Hira said shaking Kokoro back and forth furiously. "How many times do I need to tell you that!?" Hira said letting her go.

"But, Hira! She's my mom! Like I said! I can't hide anything from her!" Kokoro said again.

"And like I said! Do you really wanna tell her this? It could make her upset." Hira told her once again.

"I really wanna tell her this." Kokoro said with her serious face on. Hira let out a sigh.

"Alright. But, my mother and I will be there to tell her too." Hira gave in.

"Yay! Oh, does my mom even know you, Ikari, and your dad are Selfishs?" Kokoro asked the question never crossing her mind up till then.

"Yeah, course. Our parents are best friends." Hira said before they entered Kokoro's house. Once they entered Kokoro was hugged by Mana.

"Oh! Honey, why didn't you tell me you and Hira are Pretty Cures now? You could have told me!" Mana said.

"I was gonna. Wait, how'd you find out?" Kokoro asked.

"Rikka-chan told me!" Mana exclaimed gesturing to Rikka who just walked into the room.

"Mom? But you said-" Hira said, her mother cutting her off.

"I said, not till the time is right. I had a feeling Mana needed to know now." Rikka said.

"You have always been wise and intelligent. Do you know who is next?" Bunny asked appearing in a flurry of cards.

"Bunny. Have you been ease dropping again?" Mana asked putting her hands on her hips.

"I never stopped." Bunny said proudly smiling. Mana shook her head disappointed at her daughter. "Well, Rikka? Do you know which Cure is next?" Bunny asked again. Rikka shook her head.

"The Protection Clover. Alice's daughter." Rikka replied after wiping off her ruby red glasses on her shirt.

"Hai. And Rikka, can I ask you a question?" Bunny asked.

"Uh… sure." Rikka replied finding it odd for Bunny to be asking a question she didn't know the answer too.

"Can Hira-nee-chan, and Ikari-kun summon Jikochus?" Bunny asked. Rikka looked at Hira and Hira looked at her.

"To be honest… I'm not sure myself." Rikka said sighing.

"Maybe Ikari knows." Hira said not even knowing herself.

"Ok. Go find your brother." Rikka said.

"We'll try." Hira said and her and Kokoro went off to go find Ikari.

**-Where Ikari is-**

He looked for the girl he had met the other day. He scratched the back of his head in confusion.

'Well, she is famous. But… what did she mean about, "No need to explain." The other day?' Ikari thought. But then someone interrupted his thoughts.

"Ikari!" Hira called.

"Nani?" Ikari asked in a annoyed tone.

"Well, we were all wondering something, can you and I summon Jikochus?" Hira asked her brother.

"I can. Not sure about you." Ikari replied.

"Does that mean you've tried?!" Hira asked.

"No! I can just see the selfishness in people's hearts! So I know I can summon them but I don't!" Ikari replied.

"What about you Hira? Can you look into people's hearts?" Kokoro asked.

"I've never tried. I'll give it a go." Hira said she focused on Kokoro's heart. At first she saw a blurry light. Hira pulled out her glasses and put them on. She saw a big pink, glowing, warm heart in Kokoro.

"You have a big kind heart!" Hira said taking off her reading glasses. "But I think my eye sight is getting worse. Heh-heh." Hira said adding a little laugh.

"Maybe." Kokoro said laughing a little as well. Then a limo pulled over and three people in suits threw them in the back seats.

"Hey! What the hell?!" Ikari asked.

"You have been requested by Kafeelai Takako-sama." One of the men said. Then with in minutes… they were sitting in a room with fancy red couches on both sides of a coffee table. Then a door opened and a girl with long orange ponytails and green eyes came in and sat down in front of the three.

"Kon'nichiwa. Watashi wa Kafeelai Takako. It is nice to finally meet you all, Kokoro, Hira, Ikari. I have been awaiting this day." Takako said smiling.

"How do you know our names?" Kokoro asked.

"My mother, Kafeelai Alice has told me all she knows! She said that she would once and a while get messages from Rikka, Hira and Ikari's mother." Takako explained.

"Oh! So your mother must be Cure Rosetta!" Hira exclaimed.

"Hai." Takako replied. Then the door opened and a lady with orange hair and dark orange eye entered.

"Kon'nichiwa girls. I'm Takako's mother. I feel like a already know you all!" Alice exclaimed with a little laugh. Then a little creature came flying in.

"Kon'nichiwa! Watashi wa, Chance~chansu!" Chance exclaimed.

"Chance!" Shukaku and Sakequel exclaimed flying over to meet Chance.

"Ne, Takako, are you a Cure yet?" Kokoro asked.

"No, I'm still waiting for my chance." Takako replied.

"Well, looks like your chance is here~shuka!" Shukaku said flying over to the window.

"Let's go!" Kokoro exclaimed. They all ran outside to find a Jikochu.

"Transform!" Hira shouted.

"Pretty Cure Lovely Link! L-O-V-E!" The three shouted.

"Warm feeling of the heart! Cure Love!"

"Intelligent shining diamond! Cure Intelligence!"

"The warmth of protection! Cure Protect!" They all posed.

"Wow! Protect! You look so kawaii!" Love said.

"Yes, she does, but now's not the time!" Intelligence said.

"Right!" Love and Protect said seriously. They kicked it and punched it a few times.

"Hah! I knew you stupid Cures couldn't do it!" A voice said. They looked up to see a boy with light turquoise hair and greenish yellow eyes. Then the Jikochu swung at the Cures.

"Steady Secure, Protection Fence!" Protect said blocking the attack.

"Protect!" Love and Intelligence exclaimed.

"Even though we just met, I feel like we already know each other. So let's be great friends!" Protect exclaimed.

"Hai! Let's!" Love said. "I'm gonna attack!" Love added before attacking.

"Spread The Love! My Loving Heart!" Love shouted defeating the Jikochu.

"Damn Cures!" The boy said before disappearing. The girls de-transformed.

"Now then, I think it's time for a little reunion!" Alice exclaimed.

**-Back at Mana's-**

"You girls are finally home! What took you so long?" Mana asked.

"Well, we picked up something on the way home! Or rather, they picked us up!" Kokoro exclaimed moving aside and Alice and Takako stepped in.

"Alice!" Mana and Rikka exclaimed hugging her tightly.

"Mana, Rikka, I've missed you two so much!" Alice said hugging them back. "Oh, and this is my daughter," Alice said gesturing to Takako.

"Kon'nichiwa. Watashi wa Takako. Hajidemaste." Takako said.

"Watashi wa, Chance! Takako is Cure Protect~chansu!" Chance said flying in front of Mana and Rikka.

"Hajidemaste!" Mana exclaimed.

"Ne… I wonder how Sharuru, Raquel, Lance, Daybi, and Ai-chan are." Rikka said.

"Mh. I wonder…" Alice agreed.

"Sharuru, Raquel, Lance, and Ai-chan are all missing along with the Princess, and Queen~sheru." Sakequel replied.

"What about Joe?" Mana asked.

"Sa." Sharuru replied.

"And…" Mana said pausing her voice getting a bit shaky, "Makopi?" She managed to get out.

"We… we don't know~chansu." Chance replied.

"What about Makoto's daughter? Does she even have a daughter?" Rikka asked her voice shaky as well.

"Smile… well, we last saw her with Daybi and Shinnyi at Clover Tower~shuka." Shukaku replied.

"Mh, she didn't want to work with me, and Daybi said to tell Heart to come and find them. Then Smile left. Haven't seen her since." Kokoro added. Then something flashed in her mind, but then she forgot it.

"Let's go check to Clover Tower's surveillance cameras." Alice said. So off they were again.

-Back at Alice's-

"Ok, here is the surveillance footage." Alice said and a video began to play on a screen. It should Kenzaki Hakika, Dabyi, and Shinnyi.

"Hey! That's the girl from yesterday!" Kokoro exclaimed.

"Kenzaki Hakika. So?" Ikari asked.

"Kenzaki?!" Rikka and Mana shouted.

"That must be her! Makopi's last name is Kenzaki!" Mana exclaimed.

"We have to find her!" Rikka said.

"Yes. We shall contact her tomorrow and request a immediate meeting." Alice said.

"I can't wait to finally see Makopi! I wonder if she's changed! Oh! I just can't wait!" Mana exclaimed.

**Nanami: Ok! So I hope you all liked this chapter! You'll get to learn more about Takako in the next chapter! Ok, so see you all later bye bye! And thanks for all your wonderful reviews! Also, we should make a petition to stop Toei Animation from getting rid off Ira in DokiDoki Pretty Cure! I will not let them do that to Ira! *grabs a bunch of wepons* who's with me?!**

**Rikka: uh… I though you said petition. So what's with the wepons?**

**Nanami: Oh, they're just for plan B. Mwhahaha! Ok! So see you later!**


	5. Takako's Life! And Smile Joins The Team!

**Nanami: Ok, so you all are gonna get to read about Takako's life kinda! Yay!**

* * *

**~Takako's POV~**  
If I had to use 5 words to describe myself I would chose, rich. Protective. A bit spoiled. Forgotten. Dirty. Being the middle child is hard. I have always been easily forgotten. I never talk to my sisters. My older sister is going into collage in a few weeks. My younger sister just started grade school. I barely know them. All I know is what they look like and stuff. I don't know if Nee-chan has a boyfriend. Or if she even had one at that. Mom is always busy, and so is dad. But dad is in America right now. I don't have any friends. Never have. But becoming a Pretty Cure…it doesn't interest me. Something is missing. Something was missing. I used to just sit in my room all day. Staring out the window as I wished for company. But now… I'm stuck with these three. A Selfish boy, a half Selfish girl, and a optimistic annoying magenta haired girl.  
"Did you get Smile?!" Kokoro eagerly asked.  
"Hai. She should be coming here soon." I replied. Then Sebastian walked over.  
"Miss Kenzaki is here." Sebastian said. Already? Why, it's far to early! I haven't gotten to even meet these three yet!  
"Bring her up." I commanded.  
"As you wish." Sebastian said. Then he left. I noticed mom's friend, Mana, looked like she was about to explode.  
"I can't wait to meet Makopi's daughter! I wonder what she's like-"  
"Sup bitches?" A voice said. It belonged to Kenzaki Hakika.  
"Haki!" A little flying creature said at Hakika's language.  
"What the…" Mana said trailing off. I could tell we were all thinking the same thing:  
"THAT is Makoto's daughter?!"  
"Alright so why am I even here? I'd rather be sleeping, instead of getting off my ass to come here and talk to you people." Hakika said rudely. Well, then! Someone is pissed!  
"W-we're sorry to bother you, but we just need your help." Mana said.  
"If you want my mom she's not here." Hakika said, I noticed a faint sadness in her voice.  
"She's what-" Rikka said, getting cut off.  
"She's gone ok?! She got taken by the darkness along with the other Fairies, the Hime-sama, and queen." Hakika said harshly.  
"Sorry. We didn-" mom said getting cut off.  
"Listen. I have a fucking life. So I'm out!" Hakika said getting up and turning to leave.  
"Hey! Get back here! Don't be so rude!" Hira shouted standing up and slamming her fists onto the table.  
"Listen bitch. I have places to be and things to do. So piss off. Get out of my fucking way. I have to go." Hakika said pushing past Hira and mumbling under her breath, "Bitchy Selfish." (Ok now she's just asking for it!)  
"Urgh! Are you asking to get slaughtered?!" Hira shouted waving her fist in the air.  
"Hira! Sit down!" Rikka commanded and Hira obeyed. Hakika left along with Dabyi and Shinnyi.  
"Hey where is Ikari?!" Hira asked noticing her brother wasn't with her. I wonder…

**~Normal POV~  
-With Hakika-**  
"Oi!" Ikari shouted flying next to Hakika.  
"Nani?! Piss off!" Hakika said stopping.  
"It was funny when you pissed my sister off back there." He said smiling. A light blush spread across Hakika's face as she looked away.  
"Hmph." She huffed crossing her arms over her chest.  
"Why don't we hang out?" Ikari asked landing on the ground.  
"I-I'm busy." Hakika said flatly, and blushing.  
"Oh really? With what?" Ikari asked crossing his arms.  
"Uh… with uh… I just have stuff to do ok! So mind your own fucking business!" Hakika said grunting.  
"Ok! Ok! I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out!" He said floating next to her. "You're just a really cool girl…" he said a light blush appearing on his face. Hakika blushed a deep crimson red and hid her face.  
"Flattering won't get me in bed with you." Hakika said.  
"What?! I'm not trying to seduce you!" Ikari said blushing a deep red.  
"Sure. Anyways, see ya around I'm leaving." Hakika said walking away.  
"W-Wait! Uh, are you gonna team up with us?" Ikari said flying after her.  
"We'll see. But if I do it's not because I want you to fuck me of something! Got that!? S-So don't get any ideas!" Hakika said and walked away, but when she thought she was out of his view she ran all the way back to her apartment. She slammed the door behind her and leaned against it.  
"Haki?" Shinnyi asked. Then Hakika blushed a deep red and face palmed herself.  
"I WAS SO STUPID! I probably looked like a complete idiot! I was just letting my mouth yap away without even thinking! Flattering won't get me in bed with you?! I'm so stupid! Like he would actually do that!" Hakika said burying her face in her hands.  
"So do you like him~daybi?" Daybi asked.  
"I don't know… maybe. I barely know him. But… he is really cute. And he seems nice. Even for a Selfish. But he said he wasn't trying to seduce me… What does that even mean?! Does he not like me?! Am I not good enough?!" Hakika asked freaking out.  
"Uh, no. He probably just thinks you both are a too young for that~shiny." Shinnyi said as her and Daybi both had the -.-' expression.  
"Too young?! What's that suppose to mean?!" Hakika asked freaking out even more.  
"Haki, you don't need to be losing your virginity at 13~shiny!" Shinnyi said.  
"I-I guess you're right…" Hakika said trailing off.  
"I know I'm write~shiny." Shinnyi said.  
"Did mom have the same problems?" Hakika asked her head buried in her knees.  
"I don't know if she ever even fell in love~daybi." Daybi replied getting concerned seeing Hakika looking down.  
"But, that doesn't mean you won't find love~shiny." Shinnyi said. Then she knew Hakika was about to break down again, after getting on the topic of her mother. So Shinnyi turned into her human form and let Hakika cry into her shoulder for a while.  
"I want to see my mom again." Hakika said through her tears.  
"We all do." Shi said, and Hakika continued to cry.

**~Takako's POV~  
-When they get attacked the next day-**  
"Haha! Die stupid Cures!" Furorem shouted, as he watched the Jikochu attempt to stomp on us.  
"Hey! Stop this nonsense!" A voice shouted. We all looked up to see Smile standing on top of a building. Then we watched as Smile kicked the Jikochu around until it was time for her to attack.  
"Pretty Cure! Sanctum Blade!"  
With that the Jikochu was defeated. But I have to say, don't judge me: Furorem is super cute. And hot.  
"Urgh! Stupid dumb ass Cures!" Furorem shouted at us. Although…  
"I don't really like your attitude." I said looking Furorem in the eyes.  
"Excuse me?!" He asked landing on the ground in front of me.  
"I don't really like your attitude." I said repeated. Then he looked at me.  
"You have a flat chest." He said. Alright, who the hell does this guy think he is?!  
"Really?" I asked. I got closer to him. I pushed him down onto the ground and got on top of him. I could tell Intelligence was staring in shock. Love was trying to look away. Hakika… did really care. I put my face close to his. Like I was about to kiss him. Then I plunged my fist into his stomach.  
"AHAHAH!" I shouted repeatedly punching him. Then he stopped my fists. And I found myself staring into his vibrant green eyes. There was a strange sexual tension it seemed…  
"You know you aren't that light, Flaty." Or maybe… it wasn't sexual. I got off him, and he began to walk away.  
"Hey! You dirty bastard! You get back here! I'm not done with you!" I shouted waving my fists in the air.  
"Protect! Calm down! And you don't have to swear either!" Love said holding me back along with Intelligence.  
"How dare he call me flat!" I huffed. "So what if my chest isn't as big as Smile's! At least I have a little bit!" I said. Smile looked in her shirt, and we all looked at her.  
"Yeah, that's sorta true. Smile does have a big chest." Intelligence agreed.  
"C-Can we stop talking about my tits!?" Smile shouted blushing. The rest of us laughed.  
"Well, Smile, what do you think about joining us?" Love asked through her giggles.  
"Joining you…" Smile trailed off.  
"Yeah! We can work together to bring down the darkness!" Intelligence exclaimed.  
"Hai. And we'll help you save your mother, the Princess, and the Queen!" I added.  
"You will?" Smile asked.  
"Hai. We will defiantly save them." Love said. "So, what do ya say? Will you join us?" She asked holding her hand out to Smile. Smile reached for her hand then pulled back a bit.  
"Ok." Smile said taking Love's hand.  
"Yes!" Love shouted hugging Smile. Then we all de-transformed. We all laughed a bit.  
"How about we all go to my house." I said. So we all went to my house. We told mom and the others about Hakika joining us.  
"Really?! Oh, I'm so happy!" Mana exclaimed hugging Hakika.  
"Yes, and she does so much like Makoto." Mom pointed out.  
"Yeah! You even have the same clothes!" Mana exclaimed.  
"My mom gave this outfit to me. But I had to get a different shirt sadly. My chest was popping out of the other shirt." Hakika explained. Her chest was popping out of the other?! How big is her chest?!  
"If you need any where to stay, you can always live with one of us." Rikka offered.  
"No. I'm living the apartment my mom used to live in." Hakika said.  
"Ok." Rikka said with a smile. Hakika seemed a bit down and sad the whole time. She smiled… but I know that wasn't a real smile.  
"So, how was Makoto before she got captured?" Mana asked getting a bit serious and worried.  
"Mom was always nice. She stayed a songstress and even trained me. But… I have to say… sometimes I would hear her crying at night. Daybi would always have to comfort her. When I finally asked why she was crying one night… she said it was nothing. Then one night I over heard her whispering with the Queen. She seemed happy, but also sad. I'm not sure what it was about." Hakika explained her voice cracking at some points as she held back tears.  
"Daybi… what was it about?" Mom asked.  
"She was always crying about you all~daybi. She said she wanted to be with you all again~daybi. Then one night, a bit before the Kingdom was attacked the Queen said the darkness was rising again~daybi. Makoto was so happy that she would be able to see you all again~daybi. But she knew that would mean having to say good bye again too~daybi. But she got capture~daybi." Daybi explained. Then Mana looked like she suddenly remember something.  
"… Aguri… Regina, Joe, and Ai-chan. What happened to them?" Mana asked.  
"Aguri is still some where on Earth as far as we know~daybi. Joe is here too~daybi. Ai-chan… we can't find her~daybi. We know she wasn't captured though~daybi." Daybi explained.  
"And Regina?" Rikka asked.  
"Regina… well… we aren't sure~daybi." Daybi replied.  
"Oh…" Mana trailed off. Soon everyone had left. It was night. Chance was asleep. I was wearing my off white and orange night gown. Took my hair out of it's two long ponytails. My hair reached the floor now. I was brushing my hair out and I heard a tap on my window. I knew who it was without even looking. I set my brush carefully down on my vanity. I stood up and walked over to the balcony door, to see Furorem impatiently waiting. I slid the door open, and he came in.  
"You know, you didn't have to keep me waiting so long out there." He said. "So, you like me?" He asked seeing me staring at him, keeping a close eye.  
"That is classified." I replied. Well, he's a smart one…  
"You think I'm cute. Don't you?" He asked almost like he was readingmh mind.  
"How can you tell?"I ask a dirty smile spreading across my face has I put my face close to his and then we kissed. And we kissed and kissed. Until he had pinned me down onto my bed. I smiled and pushed him off sitting up before it went any farther.  
"That will be enough for now. I don't want to be getting in trouble. And neither do you I assume." I said slightly tilting my head to one side. I held out my hand for him to stand me up and he took it. "Now then, I best be getting to bed. I shall see you soon. Now, be off before I am checked on." I said, and with that he left. I sat back down on my bed and got under my covers. What? A girl and get a little dirty sometimes, can she not?

* * *

**Nanami: BAM! I hope you all loved it! I know, Heart Flower was suppose to come before. Well, to bad. Oh! And I'm sure you've seen my new series "Stardust Pretty Cure" will be out soon! Well look for it please! I know you will all love it! And guess what? I'm making my own shirts! Maybe someday I can sell them! Haha! I only hope!**


	6. Eh! Hakika as amnesia!

**Nanami: WELCOME MOTHA FUQAS! You shall like this chapter very much! There will be some fun sexy time… hehehehe! And guess what? I'm making my own Cure Wild cosplay! Yay! Some how I have turned all of my fanfictions un-virgin like… haha! Well, I'm not innocent. What is innocence. I don't even know what the fuck it is ok. Anyways, to Hakika stripping- I mean to the story- oh same thing!**

**~Normal POV~**  
"Urgh! Will you just shut up stupid little servant!" Hira shouted, as she was in Selfish Mode.  
"You're the one talking… whore." Hakika said smirking. Hira was pissed.  
"Guys, just calm down." Kokoro said with a swear drop forming on her head.  
"No!" Hakika and Hira shouted at her and went back to fighting. Takako snapped in annoyance.  
"Oh, will you stop bickering." Takako said with a smile as she grabbed their wrist and flung them both onto the ground. Kokoro gasped and rushed over to Hira.  
"God dammit. That hurt like hell." Hira said slowly standing up. She went out of Selfish Mode when she saw Hakika not getting up.  
"Takako! Look what you did! You know Hakika isn't powerful all the time like me!" Hira shouted. "Hakika. Hakika." Hira said lightly shaking Hakika. Hakika slowly opened her eyes. She blinked blankly seeing three faces looking at her.  
"Huh? Where am I?" She asked in a slightly different voice, sounding softer and sweeter.  
"Haki-chan… are you ok?" Kokoro asked helping her sit up.  
"Haki-chan? Is that my name?" Hakika asked clueless. Then the three were in shock.  
"Does Hakika…" Takako trailed off.  
"Have amnesia?!" Hira finished. Hakika still had a blank and clueless face. The Ikari entered the room.  
"Hi…" He said awkwardly.  
"Why are YOU here?" Hira asked getting angry.  
"What the hell do ya think I'm here for?!" Ikari shouted back. Then he noticed Hakika looking confused. "Something wrong with Hakika?" He asked pushing past his sister.  
"Haki-chan has amnesia." Kokoro replied. Hakika then began to blush seeing the sight of Ikari. She walked up to him and held his hands in hers.  
"Wow! You're sooooo cute!" Hakika exclaimed her face lighting up.  
"E-Eh?!" Ikari exclaimed with a blush appearing on his face.  
"Yeah! You are the cutest guy I have ever seen! Are you single?" Hakika asked.  
"Y-Yeah, b-"  
"Perfect! Will you be my boyfriend?!" Hakika exclaimed happily. The others just stared in shock. Hira was speechless.  
"I-I um… s-sure. I don't see why not-" Ikari got cut off once again.  
"Yay! Let's go~!" Hakika exclaimed.  
"W-Where?!" Ikari asked as Hakika dragged him off.  
"Um…" Hakika trailed off thinking hard of where.  
"Let's just go to your place." Ikari sighed.  
"My place?" Hakika asked clueless.  
"Yeah. Let's just go already. Hira, bring something over to help her when you can." Ikari said and Hakika dragged him away.  
"O-ok!" Hira shouted.

"So what are we gonna do?" Ikari asked. Hakika smiled.  
"Wait right here!" Hakika said and went into her bedroom. After a long few moments Ikari got worried.  
"Hakika… are you ok-" he asked cutting himself off as he opened the bedroom door, to find Hakika standing there in a frilly purple bra, decorated with pink ribbons and matching panties. She had long green socks that went past her knees. Her hair was down, and her clip was taken out. She stood there slowly turning red.  
"I-I-I didn't mean to-"  
"IKARI YOU PERVERT!" Hakika shouted slamming her bedroom door in his face.  
"Hakika, I didn't mean too-"  
"Yes you did perv!" She shouted from the other side of the door.  
"N-No! I just got worried cause you were taking to long!" Ikari shouted worried. Then he heard something fall.  
"Ah!" He heard Hakika shouted.  
"Hakika!" He shouted opening the bedroom door. He found Hakika covered in a bunch of boxes and such.  
"Ah, how the hell did I get here? And what the hell am I wearing?" She asked putting the frilly strap back on her shoulder. "And what are you doing here perv?!" Hakika angrily asked.  
"You had amnesia and-"  
"Agh, save it. Hey, what are in these boxes anyways?" Hakika asked getting out from under the boxes.  
"Sa." Ikari replied sitting on the floor next to her. She picked up one of the boxes and opened it. Inside was a photo album. In another was her mothers clothes from when she was a singer. In another was some little nicknacks. She picked up the photo album and opened it up. There was a picture of Makoto, Rikka, Alice, Mana, and Aguri. There was Shararu, Raquel, Lance, Daybi, and Ai-chan in a few pictures. As well as Regina. Some pictures of their Cure forms. A few of their parents: Mana and Jun, Rikka and Ira, Alice and her husband, and Aguri and Raquel. Makoto alone… Hakika felt a few tears forming that she held back.  
"I wonder… I wonder who my father is…" Hakika said trailing off.  
"Oh, that's right. You don't have a dad…" Ikari said trailing off as well. Hakika quickly shut the photo album. In the box of nicknacks was a few Loveads. And a music box… inside was a picture of her mother… the picture was torn in half. But, there was a man's arm around her mother.  
"This must of been of my mother and father. But… why is it ripped in half?" Hakika asked. Then Hakika heard the door to the apartment open. "Ah! Get out!" Hakika shouted shoving Ikari out of her room. She quickly got dressed, and put the boxes away. She came out of the room to find the others standing there. Hira held Ikari by the arm, and she had a eyebrow raised in suspicion.  
"Hakika, what were you two doing?" Hira asked.  
"N-Nothing! H-He walked in on me while I was getting dressed and-" Hakika got cut off.  
"Yeah, yeah. Well, at least you got your memory back." Hira said letting Ikari go.  
"Hey! Don't just cut me off!" Hakika shouted.  
"Urgh! What are you gonna do about it?!" Hira growled going into Selfish Mode. The the two went back to fighting.  
"Well… they're back to their usual fighting again." Kokoro said with a sweat drop.  
"Yes, it seems." Takako said doing the same.

* * *

**Nanami: Ok, yeah. Short and rushed. Well I was rushing ok. I gotta get something done. Well back to making fanart and stuff…  
Oh, and please review and stuff… and if you have any ideas or anything you would like to see happen, tell me and I'll make it happen! ;) cause I have no fucking ideas what so ever!**


End file.
